


Screenshots for Posterity

by rapunzel_hair



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Natsu is Best Sister, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Brother, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kageyama Tobio Could Be a Hug Dealer™, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Brother, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kindaichi is Only Rarely Called Kindaichi, M/M, Multi, Nishinoya Amaya Likes to Prank People, Sugawara Koushi is a Dating Expert, Tsukishima Akiteru Believes in the Supernatural, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel_hair/pseuds/rapunzel_hair
Summary: get rekt scrubshas addedprada,saltasaurus,milk_drinker,we-will-shouyou, andyachokemetohlep mesaltasaurus:hlepprada:shut up tsukkiwe-will-shouyou:oh how the turn tablesmilk_drinker:dumbass hinata that makes no senseget rekt scrubs:i know i made yhis chat for a reason BUTget rekt scrubs:are we all just ignoring yachi's usernameyachokeme:yes





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **saltasaurus:** shit
> 
> **prada:** wut??
> 
> **saltasaurus:** amaya was laughing so hard ay thosr otuet there that she fell out my goddamn bedrromm window and lanfes in the rose busg
> 
> **saltasaurus** sent _omg.jpg_
> 
> **saltasaurus:** and the kitchen window is rifhr under my bedroom window so my dad must have just seen hrr fall past while doing the dishes cos i heard him yell “holy shit” and i cant breathe fron lauhing so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!:  
> Mentions of SUICIDE/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS in this chapter!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, IN OTHER NEWS:  
> My first fic!!! Make sure to let me know what you think of it! (If you love it - GREAT!!! If you hate it, make sure to tell me how you think I can make it better!!)
> 
> Updates might not be very regular, so I apologise in advance!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! :)
> 
> GET YOUR ANGST-TRAIN TICKETS AT THE READY!!!! Although, we're only stopping at Minor-Angstville this chapter.

**[Saturday 3rd September 2016]**

**get rekt scrubs** has added **prada** , **saltasaurus** , **milk_drinker** , **we-will-shouyou** , and **yachokeme** to **hlep me**

**saltasaurus:** hlep

**prada:** shut up tsukki

**we-will-shouyou:** oh how the turn tables

**milk_drinker:** dumbass hinata that makes no sense

**get rekt scrubs:** i know i made yhis chat for a reason BUT

**get rekt scrubs:** are we all just ignoring yachi's username???

**yachokeme:** yes

**get rekt scrubs:** no???

**get rekt scrubs:** i want to know why you have this???

**get rekt scrubs:** u r too innocent for this yachi!!!

**yachokeme:** i'm really not!!!

**saltasaurus:** i wasn’t curiuso before

**saltasaurus:** but i am now

**milk_drinker:** wtf is ciriusv

**milk_drinker:** fuck i meant curiuso

**we-will-shouyou:** lmao

**prada:** gdi kageyama if u gonna drag some1 make sure u don’t screw up urself

**prada:** why u need “hlep”

**get rekt scrubs:** fuck off tadasgi you fucker

**get rekt scrubs:** right so i’m jogginf through this patk and turbip-kun is here

**yachokeme:** turbip-kun????

**get rekt scrubs** sent _turbip-kun.jpg_

**milk_drinker:** ah kindaichi

**get rekt scrubs:** right so turbip-kun is here

**get rekt scrubs:** and I gsisb he saw me

**get rekt scrubs:** so HELP ME

**milk_drinker:** wtf is gsisb???

**get rekt scrubs** sent _helookin.jpg_

**saltasaurus:** r u hidign behinf a trash cab

**get rekt scrubs:** yes

**get rekt scrubs:** i panicksyshsjs

**yachokeme:** wtf the fuck??

**prada:** amaya

**prada:** amaya

**prada:** u OK?????

**prada:** babe?????

**saltasaurus:** tadashi i think our gf is ded

**saltasaurus:** hold me

**prada:** i'm omw tsukki

**milk_drinker:** wtf guys???

 

  
**get rekt scrubs:** I’m not dead turbip-kuns sleepy friend saw me and came over to ask me what i was doing

**get rekt scrubs:** i just fuckinf RAN

**get rekt scrubs:** like I just fiuvhing sprinted to tsukkis house

**saltasaurus:** can confirm

**saltasaurus:** just had tearful reunion

**prada:** omw even faster

**yachokeme:** i have a question

**yachokeme:** for literally any1 in this gc

**milk_drinker:** aight

**milk_drinker:** go for it

**yachokeme:** so

**yachokeme:** i get why kags doesn’t like turbip-kun

**yachokeme:** but y amaya no like him???

**yachokeme:** amaya us vvv nice???

**milk_drinker:** aight so

**milk_drinker:** one time after a practice match afaing seihjo i was in the bathroom and kindaichi came in

**milk_drinker:** and i tried to apologise for middle school

**milk_drinker:** but he weren’t having any of that and hen kunimi came in lokkibf for kindaichi

**get rekt scrubs:** and then i came onto the bathroom cos daichi sent me

**get rekt scrubs:** and I tell kags its time to go

**milk_drinker:** and kindaichi goes “who is this small girl?”

**milk_drinker:** and amaya goes “I’m a friend of kageyama”

**get rekt scrubs:** and turbip-kun goes “I didn’t know kageyam had friends”

**milk_drinker:** and then amaya looks straight at kindaichi before turning to kumimu and saying “I think you need to take your turnip back to the store and get a goddamn refund because its fucking rotten” and then grabs my arm and drags me out of thee

**milk_drinker:** I honest to god thought she was gonna fight him

**yachokeme:** oh my god

**we-will-shouyou:** i leave for 45 mins and come vaxk to see tbaf yamagucji called amaya babe

**we-will-shouyou:** and tsukki xalles her THEIR GF

**we-will-shouyou:** and nobody fucking notocrs ot some shit

**yachokeme:** WHERR DOES IT SSY THIS??????????????????????????

**milk_drinker:** hoky shit he's riht

**milk_drinker:** scroll up yachi

**yachokeme:** oh shit THEY DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**get rekt scrubs** changed the chat name to **tsukkiyamaya is canon**

**yachokeme:** i am shooken to my very soul

**saltasaurus:** shit

**prada:** wut??

**saltasaurus:** amaya was laughing so hard ay thosr otuet there that she fell out my goddamn bedrromm window and lanfes in the rose busg

**saltasaurus** sent _omg.jpg_

**saltasaurus:** and the kitchen window is rifhr under my bedroom window so my dad must have just seen hrr fall past while doing the dishes cos i heard him yell “holy shit” and i cant breathe fron lauhing so hard

**prada:** can confirm

**prada:** he's in a heap on the floor

**prada** sent _tistrue.jpg_

**milk_drinker:** holy shit

**we-will-shouyou:** is she ok???

**yachokeme:** the real question js whether shes srill on the rose bush

**get rekt scrubs:** i'm fine

**get rekt scrubs:** kei's dad helped me out of the rose busg

**get rekt scrubs:** akiteru showed up while i was still in the bush and the look on his face???

**get rekt scrubs:** he just llojed??? So confused???

**get rekt scrubs:** im fuckin wheezinf omg

**milk_drinker:** who tf is akiteru???

**saltasaurus:** my brother who i dont really talk to that much anymore

**we-will-shouyou:** did something happen with you two?

**saltasaurus:** yes

**saltasaurus:** i dont want to talk about it

**yachokeme:** aight then

**yachokeme:** can we go back to the other thing??

**yachokeme:** the tsukkiyamaya thing???

**prada:** what you wanna know?

**yachokeme:** idk really...

**yachokeme:** is it a recent thing?

**saltasaurus:** nah we've beeen together since first yrar of middle school

**milk_drinker:** how?? ur an ass??

**prada:** tsukkis actually reallu nice when you get to knkw him better

**prada:** he just has thiis thing whee he doesbwysh

**we-will-shouyou:** yamaguchi????????

**get rekt scrubs:** tsukki just threw tadashis phone out the window bc he doesnt want tadashi to tell ypu the thing he was about tk tell ylu

**get rekt scrubs:** imma tell you some shit bout tsukki

**get rekt scrubs:** but i aint about to tell you the thing he didnt want tadasgi tl say

**milk_drinker:** ok

**get rekt scrubs:** first od all, tsukki might seem like an ass to most people but thats bc you dnt know him very well. Its also bc thats what he wants people to think so they dont get too close.

**get rekt scrubs:** when he gets to knlw people vetter he lets them see Soft Tsukki™. Soft Tsukki™ is fucking great bc he helps me trhough my anxiey atyaxks and hes thee for me when my depression grets bad. He sings to me when i cant sleep. Hes the one who makes sure im eating properly nkw that i live mostly by myself. He makes sure i take enough breaks and dont pudh myself too hard when im traonibg.

**get rekt scrubs:** honesylu, i wouldnt be here right nlw without kei. When i ran away to australia in january, tsukki spent the ebtire time i was gone stalking all my social medias for even the tiniest clue. I acidentally uploaded 1 picturr to instagram, which i deleted like 5 seconfs later, but he saw iy. This was while he was supposed to ve at school. He told my brothet where i was, which savved my life bc i was planning to kill myself a couple of days later

**get rekt scrubs:** so like i said, if iy werent for tsukki, i wouldnt be here

**get rekt scrubs:** sorry for the long ass paragraphs and all the typos, tsukki just means a lot to me

**prada:** he means a lot to both of us

**prada:** although he never believes us when we tell him so

**yachokeme:** yamaguchi!! ur back!!

**prada:** ye

**prada:** im in the garden atm

**we-will-shouyou:** how did you get him to let you say all that???

**get rekt scrubs:** tbh i locked myself in the bathroom

**get rekt scrubs:** im omw back to tsukkis room now

**get rekt scrubs:** oh shit

**yachokeme:** what???

**get rekt scrubs:** i g2g kei is curled yp ib the floor clytching his phone and fycking sobbing

**prada:** shit shit shit

**prada:** im omw back upstairs

**yachokeme:** im omw to tsukishimas house to hug him

**yachokeme:** im bringing strawberries

**saltasaurus:** u dont need to do that!!!

**yachokeme:** yes i do

**we-will-shouyou:** im omw too

**we-will-shouyou:** im bringing jurassic park with me you dino nerd

**saltasaurus:** oh

**saltasaurus:** you dodnt need to do that either!!!!!

 

  
**milk_drinker:** hinata and i are 5 houses away some1 pls let us in

**milk_drinker:** oh i see yachi

**milk_drinker:** she js literallu sprunting down the street w/ strawberries

**milk_drinker:** and like 3 blankets

**prada:** im at the door

**prada:** i see you

**prada:** guys yachi is sobbing and running ay the same time

**prada** sent _pooryachi.jpg_

**saltasaurus:** lmao thanx guys :)

 

  
**milk_driker:** no1 answered my goddamn question earluer!!!!!!

**milk_drinker:** how u guys get together???

**milk_drinker:** guys pls

**milk_drinker:** i need to know

**yachokeme:** IT'S 3AM!!! GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!!!

**milk_drinker:** :(

**yachokeme:** ask them again tomorrow goddamn it

**milk_drinker:** sory yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone who read this enjoyed it :)
> 
> The next chapter is already completed, so I'll probably upload that later today or tomorrow!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which,
> 
> \- Tsukki laughs at his brother's fear of the supernatural  
> \- Yachi and Amaya get pulled into two different Gay Crisis Chats™  
> \- Hinata joins Amaya on the Angst Train™  
> \- Kageyama is Soft™  
> \- and poor Tadashi barely makes an appearance

**[Sunday 4th September 2016]**

**we-will-shouyou:** is everyone ignorig how desperate kageyama was tp know how tsukkiyamaya gpt together??????????????

**milk-drinker:** fuck off hinata

**milk-drinker:** i need asvice

**saltasaurus:** honestly

**saltasaurus:** dont take advice from us

**saltasaurus:** we got together by accident lmao

**yachokeme:** how do you get 2 signifs by accideny??

**prada:** we wwere all best friends one day

**prada:** and then the next fay we were just kissinng

**saltasaurus:** and we werw just like ‘this is nice' and we kept doing it

**get rekt scrubs:** whats this about anyway kaggy

**get rekt scrubs:** is it about that girl that confessed to you the other day?

**saltasaurus:** an actual person confessed to tbe king???

**milk-drinker:** yes she did

**milk-drinker:** and no its not

**milk-drinker:** im Gay as Shit™

**get rekt scrubs:** ah

**we-will-shouyou:** tbh same

**prada:** no1 in this chat is straight

**prada:** ive never been prouder of a gc in my LIFE!!!

**yachokeme:** so kageyama

**yachokeme:** who you like????

**milk-drinker:** no

**saltasaurus:** how do youu expect us to help if we dont know who you like??????

**milk-drinker:** how does knowing who i like affect your ability to HELP ME?!?!?!?!

**saltasaurus:** it just does

**milk-drinker:** it really doesnt

 

  
**milk-drinker** has added **get rekt scrubs** and **yachokeme** to **pls help**

**milk-drinker:** pls help me

**milk-drinker:** the guy i like is hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** what do i do????????????????

**get rekt scrubs:** first of all you need yo STOP woth all the exclamation marks and question marks i s2g

**get rekt scrubs:** second BREATHE kageyama

**yachokeme:** when did you realise you like him??

**milk-drinker:** the other day we were hanging out and he was laughing at someyhing and when i was watching him laugh my heart started going crazy and i was just like “holy shit hes really cute!” and then i was like “oh crap!” and nearlu had a heart attack

**milk-drinker:** what do i do???

**yachokeme:** i thibk you should confess

**milk-drinker:** noooooooooooooooooooo

**milk-drinker:** i cant do that!!!!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** what if he doesn't like me back???

**milk-drinker:** i'll lose my best friend!!!!

**get rekt scrubs:** ok plan b

**get rekt scrubs:** yachi and i can do some detective work for you

**get rekt scrubs:** yknow

**get rekt scrubs:** find out how hinata feels about you

**yachokeme:** then we can tell you and you can decide what to do about it

**milk-drinker:** you'dd do that?????

**get rekt scrubs:** ye

**yachokeme:** ye

**milk-drinker:** ok

**milk-drinker:** ok do that pls

 

  
**tsukkiyamaya is canon**

**we-will-shouyou:** wait so no1 here is straight???

**prada** changed the chat name to **no str8s here**

**prada:** no str8s here

**prada:** im bi

**get rekt scrubs** changed their name to **bi spy**

**bi spy** : same

**yachokeme:** im Gay as Shit™ too

**saltasaurus:** im pan

**saltasaurus:** no str8s here

**saltasaurus:** thank god

 

  
**yachokeme:** i didny join the team when the rest of you did

**yachokeme:** i feel like i missed a lot

**yachokeme:** some1 tell me what happenes

**bi spy:** kags and hina got in a fight on their first day and knocked the vice principals toupe off

**bi spy:** it landed on poor daichis head

**bi spy:** im pretty sure he has nightmares abojt it tbh

**yachokeme:** lmao

**yachokeme:** poor daichi

**yachokeme:** some1 tell me something else

**milk-drinker:** there were a few weeks wheb amaya was acykng really weird whenever suga and i talked yo each othwr or were near each pther

**milk-drinker:** i dont knlw what that was about

**milk-drinker:** bit i remember yamaguchi was talking yl suga and then suga talked to amaya and then everything was normal again

**yachokeme:** what you mean ‘acting weird'

**milk-drinker:** like she didnt trust him

**milk-drinker:** every time suga and i were together she woould sort of... hover around us like she was worried something bad would happen

**milk-drinker:** shr practically glued hetself to me during practice and lunch

**milk-drinker:** shr hung out with me at least once every weekend

**milk-drinker:** a couple of times shr asked me if suga wad upsey that he was benchef sp i could be starting setter

**yachokeme:** she dodnt truat SUGA???

**milk-drinker:** like i said

**milk-drinker:** it was weird

**yachokeme:** when did that all start???

**milk-drinker:** roght afyet we found out who was starting setter i think

**saltasaurus:** she was worried about you

**saltasaurus:** becaise you were made starting setter over someone older

**milk-drinker:** but suga never gave the impression hed do anything to me because of it

**saltasaurus:** i know and amaya knows that too

**saltasaurus:** its just

**saltasaurus:** did you know she was on our middle schools boys volleyball team

**milk-drinker:** yeah???

**saltasaurus:** did she ever tell you anything about someone called fujimoto?? he was on our volleyball team

**milk-drinker:** no why?

**saltasaurus:** he was a huge dick yo her during our first and second yeats of middle school

**saltasaurus:** he dodnt like that he was benched because shr was smaller and fastet and had mlre energy and was bettet at receivong than he was

**saltasaurus:** basically he didnt like that she was managing to be a better libero than him even though shed never played yhat position before

**saltasaurus:** and he didnt like that he was benched when hed already been waiting for that position for a year

**saltasaurus:** he thoughy he shoulf be the libero bevausr he had more experience than her

**saltasaurus:** he treated her really badly because of it

**saltasaurus:** one time be tried yo push her down tbe stairs so that coach would be forced to let him play

**saltasaurus:** so she wanted to make sure tbe same kind of thing didny happen with you and suga

**milk-drinker:** im really angry now

**milk-drinker:** if he still plays voleyball i hope he gets completely thown off the team

**yachokeme:** me too

**yachokeme:** also

**yachokeme:** amaya was herr before

**yachokeme:** where is shr

**saltasaurus:** in my linen closet and left her phone on my bed

**we-will-shouyou:** you shut her in your linen closet???

**saltasaurus:** shr likes it in therr

**saltasaurus:** says its cosy

**prada:** is akiteru there

**prada:** if he is you should tell him shes in the closet

**prada:** don't want a repeat of laet time lol

**we-will-shouyou:** last time????

**saltasaurus:** akiteru didnt know amaya was in the linen closet so when he heard her tapping on the door with her nails he thought she was a fucking demon or a ghost or some shit idk

**saltasaurus:** it was fucking hilarious becausr he literally yanked open the closet door and tipped an entire salt shaker full of salt over her fucking head nd she started screaming, which didny stop him from thinking sbe was a demon or whatever

**saltasaurus:** and then he just yelled ‘begone spirit' and slammed the fucking door shut again and barricaded himself in his room

**saltasaurus:** she stayed in the closet until he came back out of his room to go to the bathroom, which meant he had tp walk past the linen closet, at which point she decided tp open the closet door which freakrd him the fuck out

**saltasaurus:** then as he was sprinting to the bathroom amaya came crawling out of the closey with her hair all hanging in her face and sbe was making this awful fucking groaning noisr and akiteru locked himself in the bathroom

**saltasaurus:** when our parents came homr akiteru was sobbing in the bathroom and amaya was dying laughing on the floor of the upstairs hall

**saltasaurus:** my dad started laughinh as soon as he undetstood what happened and it took mom 2 hours to calm akiteru down enough to get him to leave yhe bathroom

**saltasaurus:** and when he did he had to walk past my room to get back to his and he could hear me breathing really heavily becausr i nearly died laughing and he thought i was another demon ot some shit and started fucking sobbing again

**saltasaurus:** tbh im pretty sure he was drunk or some shit

**we-will-shouyou:** dont tell him shes there

**we-will-shouyou:** let him think shes a demon or some shit again

**we-will-shouyou:** record it and send the video to the chat

**saltasaurus:** no

**saltasaurus:** my parents will flip their shit if i do it on purpose

**we-will-shouyou:** pls

**we-will-shouyou:** i need something to laugh at

**milk-drinker:** are you ok????

**we-will-shouyou:** ye

**we-will-shouyou:** actually no

**yachokeme:** whats wrong????

**we-will-shouyou:** my relatives are visiting for my moms birthday

**we-will-shouyou:** their homophobic asses hate my homosexual ass so

**we-will-shouyou:** i havent left my room since i got homr from tsukishimas house yesterday

**bi spy:** are you ok????

**bi spy:** have you eaten????

**milk-drinker:** i guess youre out if the closey now

**saltasaurus:** she was summoned by tje sound og a friend in distress

**yachokeme:** thats good yo know

**we-will-shouyou:** natsu os keeping me company

**we-will-shouyou:** right now we're watching Mulan

**we-will-shouyou:** every few hours she'll sneak downstairs and she'll come back with food

**we-will-shouyou:** my 7yo sister is smuggling food up the stairs for me

**we-will-shouyou:** i must have been a saint in a past life yo deserve a soster like natsu

**prada:** are you not allowed to eat upstairs??

**we-will-shouyou:** my parents dont really care about whetr i eat as long as im actually eatin

**we-will-shouyou:** but my relatives are really strict abouy whete people eat

**we-will-shouyou:** tjey say if you wanna eat yhen you gotta do it ay the dining table

**we-will-shouyou:** even though this isnt their house

**we-will-shouyou:** natsu could get in a lot of trouble if they catch her

**milk-drinker:** i hate your relatives

**milk-drinker:** i will actuallu fight all of them

**we-will-shouyou:** pls dont do that

**we-will-shouyou:** one of my uncles is an MMA fighter

**we-will-shouyou:** you would probably actually die

**saltasaurus:** when do the relatives leave???

**we-will-shouyou:** tomorrow while im at school

**yachokeme:** oh thank god

**milk-drinker:** im gonna give you a hug at school tomorrow

**we-will-shouyou:** you dont have to do that

**milk-drinker:** i want to

**we-will-shouyou:** oh

**we-will-shouyou:** ok

**we-will-shouyou:** :)

**milk-drinker:** :)

 

  
**we-will-shouyou** has added **bi spy** and **yachokeme** to **oh god**

**we-will-shouyou:** where did you guys disappear to earlier????

**we-will-shouyou:** kageyama rold you who he likes

**we-will-shouyou:** didnt he??????????????

**bi spy:** ye

**we-will-shouyou:** oh god he knows

**we-will-shouyou:** he knows i like him but he doesnt like me and thats why he didnt tell me who he likes

**we-will-shouyou:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

**we-will-shouyou:** he hates me

**we-will-shouyou:** i've lost my best friend

**yachokeme:** hinata calm the fuck down

**yachokeme:** that js NOT why he didny tell you!!!!!

**we-will-shouyou:** wut

**bi spy:** omg he didnt tell you who he liks bc he likes YOU

**we-will-shouyou:** wut

**we-will-shouyou:** no he doesny

**yachokeme:** yes he does

**yachokeme:** he was willing to fight all your relatives for upsetting you

**bi spy:** hes going to give you a hug tomorrow

**we-will-shouyou:** hes always willing to fight people

**we-will-shouyou:** ans its not the forst time hes hugged me bc im upset

**bi spy:** when you said you needed to laugh he was the one yo ask if uou were ok

**we-will-shouyou:** just stop it ok

**we-will-shouyou:** i know yourr trying to cheer me up nd everything

**we-will-shouyou:** but kageyama doesny like me like that

**yachokeme:** ok

**yachokeme:** how did you realise you like him????

**we-will-shouyou:** it was after we had that fight

**we-will-shouyou:** i felt like my entire fucking heart was being ripped out and fucking shredded by some wild animal tbh i thought i was dying amd then when we were friends again we were hanging out and he was smiling at me like an actual proper smile not the serial killer smile he usually has and iy was makinh my stomaxh all twisty and my heart all fluttery and it hit me and i was just like “well fuck”

**we-will-shouyou:** and that is the tragic story of how i realised i have a crush on my best friend

**we-will-shouyou:** the end

**bi spy:** you dont believe us that kageyama likes you back

**bi spy:** but you will

**yachokeme:** we promise

**we-will-shouyou:** if you say so

**we-will-shouyou:** anyway i have yo go

**we-will-shouyou:** natsu wants tp watch Hercules but she cant reaxh the dvd

**we-will-shouyou:** lol

 

  
**bi spy** has added **yachokeme** to **deez bois**

**bi spy:** deez bois

**yachokeme:** ikr

**bi spy:** they gonna be the Death of Me™

**yachokeme:** same

**yachokeme:** btw i screenshotted tbat whole chat

**yachokeme:** just in case you didnt

**bi spy:** oh i did

**bi spy:** i screenshot everything

**bi spy:** for posterity

**yachokeme:** im pretty sure if i asked tsukishima or yamaguchi they would say you screenshot everything “for blackmail” lol

**bi spy:** blackmail????

**bi spy:** posterity????

**bi spy:** whats the difference????

**bi spy:** lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which,
> 
> \- the KageHina develops faster than intended,  
> \- (and with A LOT less angst than originally planned),  
> \- a Wild Sugawara™ appears,  
> \- many Keyboard Smashes™ occur,  
> \- Amaya is still trapped aboard the Angst Train™,  
> \- and poor Tadashi is still barely present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!:  
> Mentions of SUICIDE/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, and DEATH/LOSS
> 
>  
> 
> In other news:  
> \- a BIG, BIG, BIG, thank you to sunshineshoyo for being the first reviewer. I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far!! :)
> 
> \- also, a huge thank you to those who have kudos'd; it means a lot!! :)
> 
> \- and finally, Tadashi will get more focus in a couple of chapters' time, and it will be Happy Times, because the poor guy has been pretty out of focus so far!!

**[Monday 6th September 2016]**

**no str8s here**

**saltasaurus:** oh my god

**yachokeme:** wut

**saltasaurus:** tadasgi and amaya and i all just walkes onto the gym for morning practice, right???

**yachokeme:** right...

**saltasaurus:** the only other people who re bere are hjnata and kageyama, who re hugging, and poor suga who jusy looks so?? confusrd??

**saltasaurus** sent _wutishappeb.jpg_

**yachokeme:** ha lol

**yachokeme:** waiy a fucjing second

**yachokeme:** is that yamaguchi dying kn the floor???

**saltasaurus:** ye

**saltasaurus:** he took one look at sugas face and started fucking lauhing hus ass off

**yachokeme:** im honestly surprised

**yachokeme:** i mean i know kags said he would hug hinata

**yachokeme:** but i didny expect him to actually do iy

**bi spy:** same

**bi spy:** also

**bi spy:** are we just spelling didnt as didny for the rest of our lives??

**saltasaurus:** ye

**yachokeme:** ye

**bi spy:** ok

**bi spy:** anyway

**bi spy:** the rest of thr team js here sk we bave to go

**saltasaurus:** also

**saltasaurus:** ur late yachi

**yachokeme:** i knlw

**yachokeme:** im literally sprinting diwn the street rih now

**prada:** omg

**prada:** hurry yachi

 

  
**deez bois**

**bi spy:** we're both huge fucking liars yachi :(

**yachokeme:** i know :(

**bi spy:** we werent surprised about the kagehina hug :(

**yachokeme:** i know :(

**bi spy:** we're monsters :(

**yachokeme:** i know :(

**bi spy:** anyway...

**bi spy:** im gonna send kageyama the screenshots after school

**bi spy:** i dont want him to think he has tp do something about his feelings immediately

**yachokeme:** ye he'll probably need some time to figure out just exactly what to do so hinata gets the message loud and clear

 

  
**oh god**

**we-will-shouyou:** ahdhdjabdjfkdhageydjcnxvafsjfkx

**yachokeme:** hinata????

**we-will-shouyou:** oh my god

**we-will-shouyou:** kageyama could make good money as a hug dealer

**bi spy:** didny you say youve had a Kageyama Hug™ before????

**we-will-shouyou:** ye

**we-will-shouyou:** theyre just so fucking great

**we-will-shouyou:** dhagdjdjsjqkdkgjdhevsbsnfk

**we-will-shouyou:** it was kind of unexpected too

**yachokeme:** but he told you yesterday that he was going tl do it???

**we-will-shouyou:** i know its just

**we-will-shouyou:** he came into the gym when suga and i were putting up the net and he just walked over to me and hugged me right there

**we-will-shouyou:** hes never hugged me in front of another persob before

**bi spy:** holy shit

**we-will-shouyou:** ikr????

**we-will-shouyou:** he just pulled me agaijst his chest (whixh felt vvvvvv nice tbh, A+ chest), and he had one arm wrapped around me and hus other hand was in my hair (which also felt vvvvvv nice), and he was holding my head against his chest so my ear was right over his heart (which was actually sort of going crazy), and i was just sort if clinging to the baxk of his jacket, and omg

**we-will-shouyou:** shshahdjsjdjdhshdhajdbdhsjsjdhsjakdhdjsjavdj

**bi spy:** hinata??????????

**we-will-shouyou:** he was whispering to me

**we-will-shouyou:** like ib a reassuring/comforting way and i just ahfkekahdjdoakdkh

**yachokeme:** omg what did he say?????

**we-will-shouyou:** he just said “it's going to be ok, shouyou. they'll be gone by the time you get home” and i ahfjrjwhshfuwjskdovjdbwgwh

**we-will-shouyou:** he called me shouyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**we-will-shouyou:** oh my god!!!!!!!!! my heart is gonna explode!!!!!!!!!

**bi spy:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**bi spy:** holy shit

**we-will-shouyou:** anyway thanks for using your lunch break to listen to me freaking out over kageyama

**we-will-shouyou:** byeeeeeeee!!!!

 

  
**deez bois**

**bi spy:** deez bois

**yachokeme:** they gonna be the Death of Me™

**bi spy:** they crushing on each other so hard rn

**yachokeme:** one of them needs to do somethibg before they both explide

**yachokeme:** jeebus theyre both hot messes

**bi spy:** ikr??????

 

  
**no str8s here**

**yachokeme:** amaya can i ask you something???

**yachokeme:** it's a really personal question, so i understand if you don't want to answer

**bi spy:** ok

**bi spy:** i guess

**yachokeme:** its just, the other day you mentioned yhay you ran away to australia in januaru and yhay you had been planning to kill yourself

**saltasaurus:** dont ask hrr about this yachi

**bi spy:** its all right tsukki

**bi spy:** yachi said i dont have to answer if i dont want to

**saltasaurus:** fine

**saltasaurus:** but i dont like this

**bi spy:** i know you dont

**bi spy:** go ahead yachi

**yachokeme:** well i was just wondering what led you to that point

**bi spy:** oh

**bi spy:** um

**bi spy:** ok

**we-will-shouyou:** are you ok amaya?

**bi spy:** yeah im just idk

**prada:** do you wany some1 else to tell it for you?

**bi spy:** no im all right

**bi spy:** i just dont know how to start

**milk-drinker:** maybe ypu could start with ypur parents

**bi spy:** well i guess thay would make sense

**bi spy:** also

**bi spy:** hinata

**bi spy:** yachi

**bi spy:** its all right to ask me questions while im telling this

**bi spy:** ok?

**yachokeme:** ok

**we-will-shouyou:** what about kageyama

**bi spy:** kags knows this stuff already

**bi spy:** ok so

**bi spy:** um well my parents are... well they're not that great at being parents really

**bi spy:** like they're never around

**we-will-shouyou:** then who looks afyer you????

**bi spy:** my grandparents used to

**yachokeme:** used to??

**bi spy:** my granddad died when i was 7

**bi spy:** my grandma died in December

**bi spy:** so now its just me in yhe house

**bi spy:** my brother calls me on the phone a lot

**bi spy:** and he co-coaches me now that je cant skate

**yachokeme:** wait so when was tbe last tome you saw your parents???

**bi spy:** in March after the junior figure skating world championships where i won tbe gold

**bi spy:** my mom told me i “could have done better” because some of my jumps “didn't have enough rotations”

**bi spy:** like ok mom no1 ever skates a perfect routone

**bi spy:** neither of them even congratulatrd me on winnig gold

**bi spy:** and the last time i saw them before tbay was the day after my grandmas funeral

**bi spy** : in December

**bi spy:** and tbe last conversation we had on tbat day was them telling me i couldny play volleyball in high school in case it interfered with my skating

**bi spy:** they literally took away the 1 last thing i had that made me happy

**bi spy:** the DAY AFTER MY GRANDMAS FUNERAL

**we-will-shouyou:** dont you enjoy skating???

**bi spy:** i used to

**bi spy:** but spending all my time on the ice trying to make my parents proud when all they ever did was criticise me really sucked yhe fun out of it

**bi spy:** then after the funeral i didnt sleep AT ALL for 2 ans a half weeks and i barely ate anything bc my depression got really bad

**bi spy:** everything eas just piling up on me

**bi spy:** my grandma died, my parents took away volleyball, theu were never around, it was literally impossible tl make them proud of me

**bi spy:** i just wanted to get away from it all so i ran away to australia but i figuted some1 would find me eventually and i didnt want to go back to all yhay so i decided yo just

**bi spy** : end it

**yachokeme:** you have depression?

**bi spy:** yeah for a really long time

**bi spy:** like i cant rrally remember NOT having depression

**bi spy:** and i've thought about killong myself beforr but my anxiety has always been like “but what if i DIE?!?!?!?!”

**bi spy:** its fucking WILD

**we-will-shouyou:** you also have anxiety?

**bi spy:** yeah its been a while with that too

**yachokeme:** are you doing okay at the moment?

**bi spy:** i have good days and bad days and pretty much anu kind of day in the middle tbh

**we-will-shouyou:** and what kind of day is today?

**bi spy:** today is mostly good

**saltasaurus:** mostly??

**prada:** dod something happen??

**bi spy:** my dad called

**bi spy:** they're coming home on Sunday

**bi spy:** they're gonna be here a week or so

**bi spy:** apparently

**we-will-shouyou:** apparently???????

**bi spy:** sometimes they come to visit amd they say theu're gonna stay however long amd then one day i'll come home from somewhere expecting to havr to go eat on a fancy restaurany but theu already left

**bi spy:** ad they never tell me when they leave

**bi spy:** NEVER

**bi spy:** honeslty i prefer it when theyre NOT here

**bi spy:** when thwyre not here i can wear what i want, i can eat what i eant, i can dl what i wamt

**bi spy:** when thwyre here theres so much PRESSURE

**bi spy:** they wany me to be perfect

**bi spy:** perfect hair, perfevt clothes, dont do this, never do that, girls dont wear trouaers, act like a proper young lady, dont eat that burger you'll get fat, dont eat that candy you'll gey fat

**bi spy:** and theres nearly always some goddamn interview aboit our “perfect” family in some goddamn magazine

**bi spy:** they never let me be ME when theure around

**milk-drinker:** are you ok??

**bi spy:** yeah

**bi spy:** sorry i just get relly stressed when theure around

**bi spy:** can we have a subject change?

**we-will-shouyou:** last nigjt natsu and i were hiding in my room from the relatives, just chillong and eatong toffees, and then natsus wobbly tooth geys stuck in the toffee and gets fucking yanked out amd yhen she goes downstairs and tells mom but she cant say anything about the toffees bc of yhr “no food upstairs” rule so she made up a story that involved her repeatedly hitting herself in tje face with a Barbie doll to knock it out

**we-will-shouyou:** so that happened

**bi spy:** lol

**bi spy:** i love natsu shes great

**we-will-shouyou:** i just got home and she said youre great too

**milk-drinker:** were you riding your bike and messaging this chat at the samr time??????????

**we-will-shouyou:** yeah???

**we-will-shouyou:** i do it all the time??????????

**milk-drinker:** pls dont do that anymore!!!!!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** you could get hurt!!!!!!!!!!

**we-will-shouyou:** i can do what i want kageyama

**milk-drinker:** just promise you wont do it again

**we-will-shouyou:** whay do you evem care??????

**saltasaurus:** i dont think the king really cares what happens to you

**saltasaurus:** he just wants to win the prelims, and he knows you arr an importany member of the team

**milk-drinker:** and i think thay tsukishima needs to shut his mouth because he doesnt know whay hes talking about

**we-will-shouyou:** so then why is this such a big deal to you??????????

**milk-drinker:** its such a big deal bc you could crash your bike

**milk-drinker:** and of you crash your bike you could knock yourself unconscious and if youre unconscious you could die bc you migjt not be found by anyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** so do yku thjnk thats something i want tk happen to soemobe i care about????

**we-will-shouyou:** you care about me?

**milk-drinker:** of course i care about you

**milk-drinker:** youre my best friend, arent you????

**we-will-shouyou:** oh

**we-will-shouyou:** ok

**we-will-shouyou:** ok kageyama i promise i wont do it again

**milk-drinker:** ok

**milk-drinker:** thank you, hinata

**we-will-shouyou:** anything for you, kageyama

**we-will-shouyou:** :)

**milk-drinker:** :)

 

  
**deez bois**

**yachokeme:** deez bois

**bi spy:** they gonna be tbe Death of Me™

**yachokeme** sent _deezbois.jpg_

**yachokeme:** tag urself

**yachokeme:** im “of course i care about you”

**bi spy:** im “anything for you, kageyama”

**bi spy:** sheishdjfhwfafahdbfjdjafayejfivosgwf

**bi spy:** i cant even rn

**yachokeme:** oh my god

**yachokeme:** so Extra™

**bi spy:** fuc u yachiiiiiijikjj

**bi spy:** anyway im gonna send them screenshots to kags now

 

  
**pls help**

**bi spy** sent _lookatthis.jpg_

**bi spy** sent _andthis.jpg_

**bi spy** sent _andthistoo.jpg_

**milk-drinker:** djfuebsvafsjfkfkdhvagagdhfidk

**milk-drinker:** wut

**yachokeme:** hinata likes you too

**milk-drinker:** wut

**bi spy:** you are your crush's crush

**milk-drinker:** HOW??????????????????????

**milk-drinker:** HOW??????????????????????

**milk-drinker:** oh my god

**milk-drinker:** what do i do now??????????

**yachokeme:** now you tell him how you feel

**milk-drinker:** that makes sense

**milk-drinker:** i dont know how to do that

**bi spy:** i have no experience jn tbis department

**bi spy:** yachi???

**yachokeme:** i also have nl experience

**bi spy:** well shit

**yachokeme:** hmm

**bi spy:** oh

**bi spy:** i know!!!!

**milk-drinker:** yes?

**bi spy:** i could add suga to the chat

**yachokeme:** he'd probably give good advice

**bi spy:** i'll only add him if you want kags

**milk-drinker:** yeah

**milk-drinker:** ok

**milk-drinker:** add suga

**bi spy** has added **mama-suga** to **pls help**

**mama-suga:** hi guys

**mama-suga:** whats this?

**milk-drinker:** its the cjat i made to freak out over my crush on hinata

**mama-suga:** you have a crusg on hinata?

**milk-drinker:** ye

**bi spy:** read through the chat

**yachokeme:** you'll understand whats going on better

**mama-suga:** i'll get right kn that

**mama-suga:** but first

**mama-suga:** who js actually kn this chat???

**milk-drinker:** im kageyama, obviously

**milk-drinker:** bi spy is amaya

**milk-drinker:** ans yachokeme is yachi

**mama-suga:** ok then

**mama-suga:** right i've fjnished reading

**mama-suga:** you need my advhce on how tl tell hinata you like him??

**milk-drinker:** ye

**milk-drinker:** im clueless

**milk-drinker:** yachi is clueless

**milk-drinker:** amaya, the girl with two boyfriends, ks clueless

**mama-suga:** TWO boyfriebds?!?!?!

**bi spy:** kei ans tadashi and i are all dating each otger

**bi spy:** but right now we nees you to help make kagehina canon

**mama-suga:** first off, is this why you were hugging hinata earlier???

**milk-drinker:** no

**milk-drinker:** that was because of something else

**mama-suga:** ok then

**mama-suga:** *cracks knuckles*

**mama-suga:** lets get started

**mama-suga:** i have a few ways you can tell hinata you like him

**mama-suga:** 1) you could tell him in person

**milk-drinker:** i dont know how to talk in full sentences

**milk-drinker:** so that wont work

**mama-suga:** ok good point

**mama-suga:** 2) you could write him a letter or a poem and leave it in his shoe locker or gym bag

**milk-drinker:** what if someine else fibds it or he sees me put it in his bag????????

**mama-suga:** ok

**mama-suga:** 3) you could ask him out on a date via message

**milk-drinker:** hmmm

**milk-drinker:** i could probably do that

**milk-drinker:** if i knew what to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**bi spy:** just say “hey hinata i was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie on Friday, just the two of us?”

**yachokeme:** and then you watch your movie

**bi spy:** and then go eat pizza

**yachokeme:** or mcdonalds

**bi spy:** and then you walk him home

**yachokeme:** or to the bus stop etc.

**bi spy:** and theb you kiss him on the cheek

**yachokeme:** and after that you say “that was a nice date, shouyou. we should do it again soon”

**bi spy:** and then hinata will EXPLODE becausr you called him shouyou

**milk-drinker:** what will we watch?!?!?!?!

**bi spy:** theres a viewing of the new Marvel movie that starts at 6:15 pm

**yachokeme:** oh yeah hinatas been saying how much he wants to go see tgat

**mama-suga:** i thought you two were supposed to be clueless

**bi spy:** i dont knkw anything about confessions

**bi spy:** but i've seeb a lot of movies so i can figure out the “asking someone on a date” part of things

**bi spy:** and i've been ob a lot of dates so k can figure that part out too

**yachokeme:** i've just seen LOADS of movies

**yachokeme:** like A LOT of movies

**bi spy:** also this js prety much how my brother's first date went so

**mama-suga:** well it seems youve got this under cobtrol now so i'll be leaving

**mama-suga** has left **pls help**

**milk-drinker:** he didny even give us time to say thanks

**milk-drinker:** anyway

**milk-drinker:** im gonna go now to ask hinata on a date so

**milk-drinker:** wish me luck!!!!!!!!

**yachokeme:** good luck!!!!!!

**bi spy:** youve got this!!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** thanks guys :)

 

  
**private chat** between **milk-drinker** and **we-will-shouyou**

**milk-drinker:** hi

**we-will-shouyou:** hi??

**milk-drinker:** i was just wondering if you wanted to go see that new Marvel movie on Friday?

**milk-drinker:** it starts at 6:15 pm but if we meet outside the cinema at 6:00 then we'll have enough time to get snacks

**we-will-shouyou:** sure!!!!

**we-will-shouyou:** who else is going?

**milk-drinker:** actually i was hoping it could be just the two of us

**we-will-shouyou:** oh ok

**milk-drinker:** is that a problem???

**we-will-shouyou:** no!!!!!!!

**we-will-shouyou:** i'd actually really like that!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** :)

**we-will-shouyou:** :)

 

  
**oh god**

**we-will-shouyou** sent _dhdhakfjdhahd.jpg_

**we-will-shouyou:** guys im pretty sure kageyama just asked me on a date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**we-will-shouyou:** :D :D :D

 

  
**pls help**

**milk-drinker** sent _ajfkenakfnr.jpg_

**milk-drinker:** he said yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**milk-drinker:** :D :D :D

 

  
**deez bois**

**yachokeme:** omg

**yachokeme:** u should add suga to this chat

**yachokeme:** he needs tk knkw about this!!!!!!!!!!

**bi spy** has added **mama-suga** to **deez bois**

**yachokeme** sent _deez.jpg_

**bi spy** sent _bois.jpg_

**mama-suga:** wait whays this other chat you have with hinata?????

**bi spy:** thats the chat hinata made to freak out over his crush on kageyama

**mama-suga:** u errybodys freak out buddies but also shduwjshdhajsjdjdjjagwgshxjdkfkshqgdjckdkgj

**mama-suga:** KAGEYAMA ASKED OUT HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**mama-suga:** mah bby crows r growing up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im such a proud mama crow rn (๑¯ω¯๑) ^ω^

**bi spy:** suga san please calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4th chapter is half-finished right now, so it should be up on or before the 24th August.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
